moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Growing for Gold!
Growing for Gold! is a story that was published in Issue 4 of the Poppet Magazine Characters *Juno *Serena *Lucki *Poppet *Zaffi *Baby Burnie (mentioned) *Moe Yukky Story After a long day at the Crib, the Poppeteers were sitting out in the garden munching on Juno's homemade garden crunch. Moon orchids, pandedandelions and tartan thistles covered the flower beds while snap apples hung from the tree branches like shining golden baubles. "Shucks, Juno," said Serena. "You must be the most green pawed Moshi I know! Why don't you enter the Moshi Fest Grow & Bake competition?" Lucki's ears pricked up. "Hey! Did you say medal? I'll show you how it's done!" Poppet giggled, "Why don't we all have a go? You too Serena and Zaffi! The rules are that you have to cook with something you've grown yourself. I've already got some PAWsome plans!" The weeks leading up to Moshi Fest were a blur of watering, planting, weeding and digging. But, while her friends worked hard on their recipes and gardens, Lucki didn't seem worried at all. "Don't worry about me!" she said. "I'm a pro at competitions. I've never won anything less than gold! This will be a breeze!" The day of Moshi Fest dawned bright and sunshiney. Huge tents and rainbow flags covered in Flutterby Fields. Juno found her way to the competition tent where there were tables covered in delicious home-grown fruit, veggies and homemade goodies. She carefully placed her snap apple upsy-daisy cake next to the 'Grow & Bake' sign and stood back to admire its golden crust and syrupy shine. Poppet arrived next with the love berry roarberry cheesecake that she and Serena had cooked together. With ten minutes left to go Zaffi rushed in, sweaty and red in the face. "Where's your hot silly pepper bread?" Poppet asked. "I think my peppers grew a bit too well," said Zaffi, blowing on her paws. "My bread was like Baby Burnie breath - too hot to handle!" With one minute left before the entries closed, there was a flash of yellow and Lucki zoomed in carrying a big bowl of something sticky and pink. "What's that?" Poppet asked, prodding the gooey mess. Lucki wiped her forehead. "It's an eat and mess!" she said proudly. "It started out as a cupcake, but I was running late and by the time I'd sprinted here with it in my backpack it was a bit less cake-y and a bit more messy! It's still going to be deilicious thought. I've got my eye on gold!" Moe Yukky arrived wearing a judge's sash. He took a big bite of each entry before making a ltitle note in his clipboard. When he tasted Lucki's eat and mess, he coughed, spluttered and went a very strange shade of green. Lucki gulped. Moe Yukky grimaced "Did you maybe get your zoot fruit seeds mixed up with your sprung onion seeds?" "Ooops!" Lucki giggled. "Sorry Moe!" The judge tapped his clipboard and thought hard. Eventually he bought rosettes and placed them carefully before each entry. "Juno! You've won!" Poppet squealed. "And Serena we're second!" Lucki's lip wobbled as she picked up her 3rd place rosette, but then she shrugged and struck it to her chest. "Gold would have been nice, but I think my pudding got its just desserts!" The End! Category:Stories